Nightmare Moon's Triumph
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Nightmare Moon destroys the Elements of Harmony. Some blood and gore.


Nightmare Moon screamed in fury as Celestia blasted her to the moon. One last desperate spell sent a bolt of darkness towards the Princess of the Sun. The spell shattered the Elements of Harmony just a moment too late. She was trapped on the moon.

* * One Thousand Years Later * *

Nightmare Moon laughed in triumph as she stepped foot on earth once again. She needed to find the Elements of Harmony and destroy them.

* * Everfree Castle * *

The dark mare smirked as she shattered the grey spheres. She knew that they weren't truly the Elements of Harmony but the morale would drop like a stone.

'Now, to find the true Elements of Harmony.' She thought.

* * Ponyville * *

Twilight Sparkle was panicking. Princess Celestia was missing and without her the sun would not rise.

She did not see the blue mist over her.

Nightmare Moon watched Celestia's student ran about to the other five ponies' annoyance. 'So these are the Elements of Harmony.' She thought. 'Who should I kill first?'

None noticed the mist leave.

* * Everfree Forest * *

Nightmare Moon stood behind the sextet. She had decided on absolutely _destroying_ them. 'Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter.' She thought. She was the morale of the group.

A flick of her horn brought the ground below the pink earth pony. Another made the ground look untouched.

* * Pinkie Pie * *

"Why did you take me?" Pinkie Pie said.

Nightmare Moon smirked. "You are the most amusing."

"Huh?" She said.

"Completely random, something I missed on the moon." The dark alicorn said. "Never changing, only the changing view of the earth, even then it gets repetitive after a few centuries."

Pinkie Pie stepped back as the alicorn tilted the pony's chin up.

Nightmare Moon smirked before vanishing in a flash of light.

* * Later * *

Nightmare Moon watched the quintet as they called for the less than sane pony. She laughed quietly. Her horn glowed and the rainbow haired pegasus screamed in terror as she rose into the air. Her screams turned to that of pain as her wings twisted and broke. She fell a full thirty feet. Her screams were silenced with a crack of bone and spine.

"Rainbow Dash!" Apple jack nudged her friend's body. "Come on, wake up."

"She won't wake." Nightmare Moon laughed.

"What did you do?!" Applejack said.

"I killed her, after grounding her of course." The dark mare said. "Even if she had lived, you really think she could live on the ground?"

"You took Pinkie Pie, didn't you?" Twilight Sparkle said.

Nightmare Moon grinned. "I see why my sister took you as her student."

The young unicorn summoned a blast of magic, which proved fruitless as it splashed against the alicorn.

"Let me show you how that spell is really done, little filly." She said before sending the unicorn flying. The dark mare walked over.

The unicorn whimpered from her place impaled on the tree.

Nightmare Moon tapped the tree with her horn, a faint glow, a piercing scream and blood flowed down the tree trunk and onto the ground.

The other three froze in fear as she walked over. "Boo."

The trio bolted as they heard the mare's laughter.

The vengeful princess vanished.

* * Elsewhere * *

Celestia stared in horror at the portal. She had known that Nightmare Moon was furious and vengeful, but to be such a sadist was beyond the alicorn's comprehension. She lowered her head as her student was killed.

"So you do have a heart." She heard her sister say. "You do it towards a young filly who you have only known for a few years and yet you don't towards your own sister."

"Luna, why?"

"You and everyone else abandoned me, sister." She said nuzzling the other alicorn. "Your fight with me was the first anyone had acknowledged me in over a century. Do you know how much loneliness hurts?"

"I paid attent-" She said.

"No you didn't!" The dark alicorn snapped. "'Lower the moon.'" She mimicked her sister's voice. "'Raise the moon.' You didn't even _call me by my name_!"

Celestia whimpered as Nightmare Moon stabbed her. "I-I'm sorry."

"Too late." The dark mare pulled the horn out harshly. "A millennium too late." She said as she vanished.

* * Fluttershy * *

The yellow pegasus whimpered as she found herself lost in one of the darkest forests in Equestria. She knew that Nightmare Moon was insane, but she didn't know how _evil_ she was.

'She can kill so easily.' She thought, not daring to speak.

She jumped as she felt something fall on her. She looked and saw it was a vine. "Just a vine…" She thought before it wrapped around her.

She heard laughter and Nightmare Moon stepped into view.

"Very little here is as it seems, little pegasus." She said. "Look behind you."

Fluttershy screamed as she saw a large flower, dripping with blood. She didn't want to die.

Nightmare Moon laughed at the filly's terror before teleporting them both.

* * Rarity * *

The silver coated unicorn was terrified and disgusted. She was terrified because she had seen one of her friends killed before her and another pony slaughtered, due to a madmare's delusions.

The filly screamed as she was dragged by her tail.

"Please don't kill me!"

"I have no plans on killing a lovely filly like you, my dear." Nightmare Moon said. "Though, you will beg for it."

Rarity screamed as the alicorn tapped her horn and shattered it.

* * Applejack * *

The normal brave pony was running as fast as she could. She didn't want to die.

The orange pony's body and head separated as a wire glistened blood red in the eternal moonlight.

* * Celestia * *

The former ruler of Equestria was sick as she watched her sister.

The violet haired pony had stopped screaming some hours ago, her mind broken.

"Nightmare Moon, please stop it." Celestia begged. "She's broken, you won't get anything from her."

The dark mare turned from the broken filly. "What about you, dear sister?" She stroked her sister's horn with her own.

Celestia shivered at the contact. The dark mare's horn glowed for a moment before Rarity's neck snapped.

* * Later * *

Celestia was in shock. She hadn't known how angry and jealous her sister had been.

The dark mare was sleeping gently. Celestia still couldn't bring up the sun, but she did have time for her thoughts.

She was disgusted with herself for enjoying the past few hours. Nightmare Moon had known what to do and how to do it. That and she hadn't been able to find a partner in nearly a century.

The white alicorn looked at her corrupted sister. She would have looked so innocent, if it weren't for the blood smeared over her muzzle.

'Where did that come from?' She thought.

* * Earlier * *

* * Pinkie Pie * *

The pink pony was bored which, any of her friends could've told you, was not a good thing. She moaned as she trotted around the small room she had been given.

She felt something cold and moist surround her before collapsing.

* * Slightly Later * *

Pinkie woke up to pain. She looked at her captor. Blood soaked the dark mare's muzzle. She looked down and saw, despite the lack of blood, bite marks on her legs and flank.

"You are quite tasty, little filly." Nightmare Moon smirked before biting the filly's neck. She screamed. "And your voice is so pretty." The mare grinned. "Let's hear some more, Pinkie Pie."

* * Later * *

Nightmare Moon snapped the bone and licked out the marrow. It was delicious really.

* * Present * *

Celestia decided she should at least try to sleep. Nightmare Moon wasn't going to let her go anytime soon if ever. 'Without the Elements of Harmony, there is no hope.' She thought.

Nightmare Moon stood up and walked out onto the balcony that had once looked over a bustling town. Now only dark twisted trees were shown for miles with the occasional rubble showing through.

Soon, all of Equestria would be equally dark and dead.

_Evil Nightmare Moon… Intelligent Nightmare Moon… _

**Despite what it looks like from our other fics, and this one, we do ****_not_**** hate Princess Celestia or the Mane 6.**

_Really, we don't. We just like the Villains of Equestria more._

**Yeah, we are really hating on Celestia. **

_Anyways, we are on Deviantart (Aorta-Heartless). We generally tend to post out thoughts there instead of on your profile._

**Not just on our fanfiction, btw. Our daily lives, thoughts, rants…**

_TTFN_

**Ta Ta For Now**


End file.
